A printing system may be associated with a color space (hereinafter termed a “colorant color space”), defined by one or more colorants available to the printing system for deposition or application to a print medium. An example of a colorant color space is the Cyan (C), Magenta (M), Yellow (Y), Black (K) color space (also termed the “CMYK” color space), wherein four variables are used in a subtractive color model to represent respective quantities of colorants. Examples of colorants include printing fluids (e.g. inks, dyes, pigments and/or paints) and printing powders (e.g. toners).